There are over 8,500 students of black, Native American, and Spanish origins currently at Wayne State University. In spite of this relatively large number, there is a paucity of these students entering graduate-professional schools or the biomedical sciences in general. Being a major urban university located in the nation's sixth largest city which has a population that 52% black and a public school system which is 82% black, it is imperative that Wayne State U. increase its numbers of the relevant ethnic groups which do well at the undergradate level so that they can graduate and seek excellence in graduate and professional schools. There are two principal reasons at the university level for the low numbers of graduates and both have to do with economics. The cost of living is high in the Metropolitan Detroit area, and this means that many ethnic minority students must seek off-campus employment to meet both university and general living expenses. The student who carries 8 to 15 credit hours and works a 30-40 hour/week job is all too common here. This leads to poor classroom performances; consequently, difficulty in getting into graduate-professional school. Approximately 60% of the relevant ethnic students here elect college majors in the field of education. Among the reasons for this is the "assurance" that students have that they can get a teaching job upon graduation. Jobs in the sciences are less obvious to students in the heart of Detroit. Among the students who elect education are many of the better performing students in beginning courses in biology and chemistry. With the MBS program, the number of students who elect majors in the biomedical sciences will increase significantly because, (1) the stipends will relieve them of the necessity of seeking off-campus employment, (2) they will be identified and chosen on their quality performances in beginning science courses and presented with alternatives to teaching careers, and (3) their research activities with faculty members will give them a campus "home" where they will learn of the real opportunities in the biomedical fields.